


Manos frías

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En días como estos, Matt es lo único que tiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos frías

  
**  
**

**  
Manos frías   
**

**  
**

Mello tiembla entre sus brazos y Matt ya no sabe cómo hacer para calmarlo. Es uno de esos días en los que su amigo deja de ser él y pasa a ser un espectro de lo que alguna vez fue, de lo que podría ser.

Un niño pequeño, indefenso, asustado. Un niño que creció demasiado rápido, un niño que nunca llegó a serlo realmente.

Mello murmura cosas en lenguas que Matt no conoce pero que le gustaría hacerlo. Le gustaría comprender, para así hacerle entender que no está solo. Que él está ahí para ayudarlo, para protegerlo.

Entonces se quita los guantes y acaricia, con sus manos desnudas, el rostro del rubio.

— M-matt… tus manos… Matt… Matt

Mello arde en fiebre y el contacto frío de las manos de Matt es un verdadero alivio para él.

Mañana no recordará nada, pero hoy… hoy Matt es lo único que lo ancla a la vida.

 **FIN**


End file.
